CA-87 Shock Blaster
The CA-87 is a shock blaster in the Star Wars universe. It officially debuted as a usable weapon in Star Wars Battlefront. Star Wars Battlefront The CA-87 is a shock blaster featured in Star Wars Battlefront. Multiplayer It's unlocked at rank 8 and can be purchased with 1,550 in-game credits. It's the "sawed-off shotgun" of Battlefront. It can kill an enemy in a single shot at distance shorter than 15 meters. However, the CA-87 suffers from a severe pellet spread meaning that the "pellets" fired will fly in different directions over distance, making the blaster useless at past close range. CA-87's cooling system can handle only 3 shots in a row before overheating. Due to the weapon's small range, it's recommended that it should be used for the smaller game modes, Focus Fire charge card along with the CA-87 increases the range considerably. It is unlocked on the same level as the E-11. Tips The shock blaster should mainly be used in a close-quarters ambush. If you are able to communicate with others in your team via party chat, get them to lure enemies into areas where the CA-87 is effective. The shock blaster has the fastest kill time in the game as long as it is within 15 meters. If you can hit them at that range, they will not have the opportunity to hurt you. Also, be careful of going into open areas, as it will be easier for enemies to escape your 15 meter-radius death field. It is also wise to have a Jump Pack, as this will enable you to reach players who are too far for your shock blaster to be effective. As previously mentioned, the focus fire card is also very useful with this weapon. Gallery Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-01.jpg| Trivia *The CA-87 Shock Blaster is a '''Lee-Enfield No.1 MkIII '''with its stock and barrel sawed off, and a rifle grenade launcher cup attached to the shortened barrel. The bolt-action mechanism is still present (even in-game). The weapon was used in the trenches of the first world war. *The CA-87 Shock Blaster was never used by the Rebels or the Imperials in the original trilogy, only the Jawas used the gun it was modified from. *In the original trilogy, the Shock Blaster (known then as as an Ion blaster) was non-lethal and was used by the Jawas to disable droids (Much like an EMP gun, in a sense.) *The CA-87 has the same reticle as the Scatter Gun and behaves in a similar way. *It is currently the only weapon in the game whose function completely changes if it is affected by a Star Card. That is, equipping Focus Fire and using it on the CA-87 will cause all the "pellets" to condense into a single slug which has extended range and is very deadly even at long range as the slug will deal 48 damage at minimum, meaning three shots will kill an enemy (and that's not counting the fact that the slug will deal 120 damage if it hits a target less than 15 meters away). *It is the only shock blaster in the entire game, with the exception of the Scatter Gun. Category:Shock Blasters Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)